Apo Bela
by Resucitated-Blue
Summary: A portal once connected the 2p!Universe to the 1p!universe and some were even getting along well with their counterparts. Then without warning someone destroys the portal causing their universes to merge. In the mess an empire arises killing off some nations, enslaving many. Join Belarus and the Liberators as they try to bring the world back to normal, away from the empire's grasp.
1. Follow the Silver Haired Alice!

A/n: This is a whole lot different than any of my other fics.

This is an A.U story set in a dark future where Canada rules the world and 2p nations exist in the same universe as the 1p Nations. No facts, no politics. All in my head. Language will not always be polite. A few pairings are suggested.

For those who are confused with 1p and 2p. 1p are the canon nations we know and love. 2p are their alternate counterparts, who are opposite in personality and sometimes looks. In my mind these characters are not necessarily evil or filled with bloodlust. I don't think that because the canon nations can only kill within reason (ie: war) that the opposite of this is to kill without a cause or to even enjoy killing. Their universes are just different.

My interpretation of the 2p! nations stems from tumblr blogs (Beek's mainly).

* * *

_**It was a mistake.**_

_**The portal closed.**_

_**Someone destroyed it.**_

_**At that moment all logic was lost and when the world seemingly settled again, reality had been drastically changed. The two universes had been merged; histories altered. Many 1p and 2p personifications died from the merge. One particular personification went mad. Or perhaps his darker side was released. Who really knows?**_

_**But it sure as hell wasn't the same world anymore.**_

_**Welcome to the Post-Apocalypse.**_

* * *

_I hear a lot of talk in the neutral zones about being "Anti-Nation". I hear things like "it's all their fault!" and "they should've been able to stop this from happening!"_

_Let me make some things clear. No one could have been prepared for this. We couldn't have known. Normally, we don't expect each other for murder and when we do there's some soci-political signs that warn us so. Not this time._

_We still have no idea why he thirsted for blood._

_But there is hope! Sort of…We-a few I admit-are fighting to return the world to a better time, or at least a time before the wars. I, myself, am a nation still willingly opposing him and ready to stand guard with others who believe in our goal._

_We only ask for your help._

_I know. That's a big request, especially coming from someone you might not want to to trust yet._

_Plus, anybody with eyes can see what I'm asking to join you would be a death wish._

_You don't even know my name and if you did know me, you would see that I've changed quite a bit over the past years._

_That is for the best. I will not tell you my name until I am certain you won't judge. I know I personally wasn't a very liked nation. But I no longer like chasing. So please…just trust me. Please join us...we'll be waiting..._

Click.

She finished the recording and sighed. Scotland glanced over to her from the far side of the cabin as she carefully pressed a few buttons on the machine. He took in a long drag from his cigarette then let out a large cloud of smoke that lingered in the air. The man had remained patiently silent for long enough.

" 'ey are ya done lass?"

The girl stiffened a little at the new voice in the room, Once she saw that it was only Scotland, she relaxed and gave him a small nod. She folded up her notes and the hologram recording device to place them back into her bag. A peek at her watch told her she had been here for a little over an hour. Damn those multiple takes.

She adjusted her bag strap over her shoulder and stood up to face Scotland, " I trust then, I am needed somewhere?"

"Aye, Australia's organizing the next raid and wants ya to take part. Can't say it's going to be an easy one. What have ya been doing in here anyways?"

"Recruitment Ads. Copies of this are going to placed in every neutral shelter I can get it in. Hopefully it'll convince someone to get some guts and join us. Perhaps even some of those who went into hiding."

"Ha! Quite an optimistic view ya got there," he dropped his finished cigarette and crushed it under his heel then stuffed his hands into his pockets, "They abandoned their nation status for a reason, lass. Don't go holding ya breath when they don't come a running."

Sadly enough, she knew this was true. The first of those that refused to join his side had suffered so severely that it scared many nations to go into hiding among the humans. Who could blame them though, when even her own great big brother fell.

The continents South America and Africa were completely cut off from the world. They were surprisingly quick in creating massive border blocks, impenetrable to man and even bugs. The only news they get from those places are whispered rumors and made up utopian fantasies.

North and Central America were the first of his conquests; Western Europe and the Middle East soon after.

No one spoke of the Nordics. The shelling has yet to stop raining there.

East Asia though was still holding strong. Even after China's death. However, there was no reaching them; Australia and India already tried.

And then there was them, the outcasts.

Each of them had suffered a saving yet torturous punishment: Exile from their own lands. Whether it was done out of mercy or spite none of them would know. They became boundless nations, representations of nothing, slow to age but can be easily killed.

Eventually they had all wound up here; These little connected pockets of Eastern European territory. The System of Liberated states, home to many refugees and the rebels willing to protect them. Most of the land had been badly damaged but with a strong trading system and a few raids, the people here survived.

And to think it was only year 2055.

"Well, I want to be persistent," she said with a small shrug as she went over to the side to flick off the light..

"Aye, persistent ya were, persistent ya still are."

She rolled her eyes and pushed open the door of the shed. Cold thin air rushed at her while she stared out into the wasteland before her. Charred trees stood in the shadows of what was once a great open park. The bombs had not been very merciful with civilian areas, almost targeting them half the time. Thick grey clouds muted the sun from ever gracing this land and so all was enveloped with a somber depressing hue. She took in another deep breathe before proceeding to walk towards the meeting tent.

Inside a map was splayed across a long wooden table. Two guards were posted on either side of the opening. By reflex they crossed their large guns to prevent her from entering until they realized who she was and let her by. Australia was preoccupied with placing some plastic x's over certain spots as he listened attentively to a scouter give him a report on the area. A frown on his face deepened as he placed a couple more x's on the map. She snuck up behind him and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"Oh, that is going to be hard."

Australia reacted fast and went to grab his dagger from his side. However, she was faster, knocked the blade from his fingers, captured his wrists and locked his arms behind him. He was ready to knock his head against the attacker until his eyes met hers.

"You're one dangerous viper ya know that?" he said frozen mid-movement.

She laughed quietly as she let him go, "I know, that's why you let me stay."

"Among many things," he added while he rubbed at his wrists, "A dagger would've been on your neck had you not been fast enough."

"And a dagger on yours if you managed to pull one out." She picked up the weapon and handed it back to him with a smug grin.

It was his turn to laugh, "Reminds you of back then doesn't it. Ha, but enough reminiscing and playing around," he turned back to his map, "We've got to replenish our supplies, runnin' a little low since he's got all the usable land. Are you up for the task?"

The silver haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. Her dark blue eyes glinted a little inspired spark in her, dangerous, determined and cunning. Her face was dead set in a serious expression. She had long abandoned her frilly dresses for more practical attire though still preferring the darker colors and a fashionable taste to them. Only her bow had remained the same after all this time. Yet, the girl's icy nature appeared once more. When Belarus took matters seriously, you'd be in high waters to stop her.

"When, where and how many weapons do I need to bring?"

* * *

A/N: I really should finish my other fic before starting a new one but I really liked this idea. Besides, I need to try writing dealing with just a single group at just one time without all the skipping from place. Hopefully I can stick to that and kick my own butt about it.

Please tell me what you think :)

This will be updated...whenever I can really.

I don't know why I insist on writing characters with distinctive accents. I clearly can't do them. Anyways, ummm...yeah expect more of that.


	2. Oh dear, isn't that madness?

_**"Why would you want to fight against me?"**_

* * *

_Stats Loading...Stats Loading...Stats Complete_

_Weather: Partially Cloudy. Chance of Precipitation 2%_

_Radioactivity Levels: 10 % _

_Location: Ma-_

Belarus cut off the computer voice with a quick press of the button. A few people walked past her, happily chattering away not paying her mind. The device in her hand was quickly shoved away into her pocket. No one would have these in this area and I.C.U Droids were rolling around everywhere.

Besides she didn't need it to know where she was.

Maple Ensign Empire: European District #17. Formerly known as Latvia.

She pulled out her tinted visor, an advanced technology created to provide the higher up citizens of this state further entertainment as they walked around and providing the state in return a few extra eyes. Hers had been hacked to allow her a wide spread vision of what and who was around her. A system that watches so well is also a great informant.

She walked up casually down the steel plated walkways. Her head was kept down to avoid attention. A wave of noise hit her as she got closer to one of the busier streets. Her face paled as she turned the corner. Shit. That was new.

Immense and menacing a large bear-like robot paced around the large building that was her target. Steel plates ran down the tech-creature's back. Red glowing eyes scanned its area, pausing every now and then to process its data. Like it's model, a polar bear, the rest of it was plain white. Fuckers had placed a Kuma-bot in front of the Food Depository Station.

Citizens didn't blink twice at the monstrous creature as they walked up to the building's doors to have their barcode tattoos scanned and let inside the building. If you lived here you didn't question the states decisions. She forced herself to turn away and continue down the street.

Hairs on the back of her neck rose as she passed the beast. Though seemingly harmless now, underneath all those steel plates were turrets that could come out at any time. Not to mention its speed agility and strength could still kill you if you did find a way to disable its primary offensive system.

She had seen these creatures tear apart a defenseless boy's body after his parents said the wrong thing to the wrong officer. She steadied as much of her breathing knowing that its eyes were just waiting to strike her. One of her hand casually found her hip where underneath her coat hid her favorite automatic.

Once several feet from the death machine she pressed a button on her visor, "Our scouter's missed a very important detail."

There was a click as the static cleared and an Australian accented voice sounded on the airwaves."Shit. It's a Kuma-bot isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Must've just been recently assembled this mornin'"

"Do you think they know we are coming then?"

"Nah...Bear must've came with the new delivery yesterday. I'll tell the guys in the tunnels to hold back a little. Nat, I'd recommend not goin' head on but then again you don't like listenin'"

She rolled her eyes, "I am not reckless."

There was a smirk, "Just dangerous, dear."

She hung up on the man without another reply and stared at the tops of the buildings' across the street with her visor. Space between the roofs of all of them were a couple big jumps but not impossible. She walked across the street and slunk into the shadows of two of the buildings. Belarus shot quick glances to her sides before pulling out her device from earlier.

"Scan Buildings in area," She commanded it.

_Scanning...Scanning...Scanning complete._

_Residential Complex block #20. Five floors for each building. 14 Rooms vacant in total. Luxury level: 2. Built during the years 2048-2050 when popula-_

"No need to tell me that," she interrupted the machine, "Activate Spider Program."

_Activating...Running Fake Maintenance Function...Building Disabled._

Hsss. The sounds of the Building's security system shut down were clearly heard. She grinned and got up quickly. Inside she'd have five minutes. A quick glance around at the I.C.U droids in the area, she slipped into the building's lobby. She felt a head rush come on as took in her newfound surroundings.

Luxury Level two meant that this building wasn't going to have the latest created technologies from the Main District across the sea but it was above anything she had back at the Liberator's camp. Her stomach twisted in a blend of disgust and longing nostalgia. It would look like an ordinary room from before the merging and all this fighting to survive had it not been for the massive propaganda posters on the walls everywhere. There was also still a little more of a high tech touch as security had always been updated to prevent citizens of "poor ranking" access. That ranking system was rigged to provide the biggest snoop the biggest piece of cake. Getting yourself in here must've cost you to betray at least two people that you know.

"May I help you ma'am?" A man at the desk offered as he took notice of her just stand there and stare at everything, "Is there someone you would like to visit? Do you wi-"

In a practiced manner Belarus took out her weapon and cocked the gun. The man shut up and froze. He then did what was expected from these disgusting two-faced citizens. Poor man screamed for help.

She took another step towards the man and he fell down on his knees. He begged for mercy. She frowned. How expected of them.

"You are going to be of great help to me. Get up." She pointed with the gun and the man was obedient, "There is a stairway to the roof, yes? Lead me to it."

The man led her down a hall and unlocked every door with his barcode. The building was still disabled for a couple more minutes but she needed the extra assurance as she walked past other residents. There was also the added bonuses of the priceless shocked faces she recieved. At least she was something different in their mundane lives, they should be thanking her.

They finally got on the roof. She took a deep breath of the cool air, enjoying the moment. The buildings on either side were as easy to jump to as she predicted. She gave one final icy look to her human hostage and he fell on his knees again. Belarus let out another disapproving tsk then pressed a button on her visor again.

"You can tell those in the tunnels to start up. I will be distracting the majority of these droids soon."

"It says here you've activated the Spider Program. I know I said no head on attacks but what're ya plannin? "

"Nothing much. I'll tell you when I'm done," she replied with feigned innocence and shut off the line again. Beep! Beep! Her head snapped back to where the man had formerly been. Fuck. He was gone. The audible hiss of the door resealing was as evident of ever.

"ALERT! ALERT! VIOLENT DISTURBANCE REPORTED! WOMAN REPORTED WITH GUN! CITIZENS OF DISTRICT # 17 ORDERED TO EVACUATE THIS BUILDING IMMEDIATELY FOR YOUR OWN SAFTEY! CALLING BACK UP!" shouted the robotic voices of several droids.

Belarus dared a a peek over the edge of the roof. Looks like she even got the attention of the Kuma-bot. Rttttt! She quickly backed away from the edge as she saw pull out its turret. Hopefully that bear couldn't climb. She let out a sigh. Well, she did plan on catching security's attention anyways. There goes the fun of setting off an explosion. Click, she readied her gun.

Psssshhhh. The first wave of droids came through as they unlocked the door. Five rolled in with their indigo Cyclops-like eyes flashing to red every few seconds.

"Put down your weapon or face gra-" Bam! Smoke fumed from the machine's single eye which shut it down. She let out a small half smile; she could recite those words from memory. There would be grave consequences indeed.

Her gun went to quick work with the first wave, then the next. Click! She reloaded another magazine into her gun. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! The third wave that came was a little trickier to make waste with as the new droids made use of the bodies of the past bots. Took two shots each to get rid of them and then some more quick dodging on her part. She let her breathe catch up as there was a pause in droids and then a few minutes later steadied her weapon for a fourth wave.

None came.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. There was no way she had finished all of them in the area. She took another look over the edge of the building. Bad choice to make.

A booming roar was let out by the creature as its claws started to extend. Its bullets started to fire at her again and then it started to climb.

Yes, she confirmed grimly in her head, these things could climb. May their creators die an icy death in radioactive Siberia.

She wasted no more time and jumped to the other building beside. Belarus grunted as she did a roll over on the other side. However, she didn't stop there. She continued to run as fast as she could before-BOOM! The bear had jumped across. She turned around to see the meancing bear start up its turret system again.

Bang! She hit one of the gears as it was opening which only allowed a few of the bullet firing rows to reach the open air and caused its aim to be lop-sided. It still spewed a decent rain of fire towards her, but more dodge-able than the entire set. She took aim herself.

RATATATATAT! DING! DING! She fired as much as she could at the bear robot. Its steel armor was too strong for her though and they bounced off harmlessly as the robot struggled with its system. Bzzzt! One of her bullets managed to get at its eye. It screamed. Good. She jumped to the next building over in the opening. From there she activated her radio line again.

"Are they done yet because I have just shot a Kuma-bot in the eye and I do not know how much longer I can keep this up."

"You've done enough and they're just finishin' up."

ROAAARRR!

"Okay good," she turned around with wide eyes, "Because it is angry. _Very _angry."

Was it _doubling _claws now? She gulped loudly.

"Jump over to the next building. I'm hacking it right now. Bust your way down and from there you should be able to spot a fountain. I'll have someone waiting for you to pull you down."

It jumped for a tackle and it missed her by an inch of her hair. She ran to the other side of the building and did exactly as Australia told her. her surroundings got louder and louder as she raced down the stairs, all the citizens shocked that she had managed to even get to _their _building. The bear-robot killer was thankfully held back a little by the length of the door, needing to bust each down to even get close to her. Droids though, kept her busy. She didn't even have enough time to reload anymore and went to her classic weapon, thin sharp throwing stilettos. Good thing those eyes were such great blinking targets.

When she had reached the third floor she was starting to run low on everything she had. No more droids blocked her away, more than likely the Kuma-bot was trusted to capture her now. And then-

"Shit. Shit." She had taken a wrong turn and reached a dead end. CRASH! The walls crumbled like cookie as the robotic paws clawed its way to her. Its large back brushed against the celing of the hallway as it destroyed every lighting fixture, making the moment all the more dark and looming. She looked to her left. A window! But the question is would she able to make the three level floor. Would she have the guts too?

Her brain ran at a furious pace and just as she was about to break the pane glass, a hooded figure got in front of her.

"Shhhh...Shhhh..." the person whispered to the bear, "Maple Ensign Empire code: 1ADK22LJKJ30T29N"

Belarus felt her jaw drop as the bear hid away all its weapons, sat down to stare the figure compliantly. Its red eyes dulled a little. She remained like as she watched the figure go on to pet it and the bear in return let out a happy growl.

Then after the figure was done cooing with the bear they turned back to her.

"The stairs are that way," The figure pointed. They tossed her another magazine, "Here's for your troubles."

At that moment she should have taken her chance to run. Run back to the Liberators to raid another day. Run back to fight clearly in future battles. But she didn't.

Belarus stayed to ask a question.

"Why are you helping me?"

There was a heavy pause.

"I am a friend of your dear brother."

The silver-haired woman nearly dropped her gun. Only when she heard the sound of droids approaching did she snap out of her shock. She turned to fire at the coming droids. In the corner of her eye she tried to catch a glimpse again the hooded figure before she left the floor. Both he and the bear were already gone.

Once she had reached the fountain she pulled down by one of human liberators. She followed them back to the camp. Still she gave a longing glance behind her.

Two thoughts haunted her that night.

_Her brother was dead. What did he mean?_

* * *

A/N: I'll just go and update this whenever the apocalyptic mood strikes me and I don't want to write original works.

reviews please.


End file.
